


[琅琊榜/靖蘇] 白梅盤枝處

by bl3cto



Category: Nirvana in Fire, 琅琊榜
Genre: M/M, 玄幻半AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19692637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl3cto/pseuds/bl3cto
Summary: 注意：玄幻半AU，麒麟認主為基礎，麒麟骨這設定我瞎編的





	[琅琊榜/靖蘇] 白梅盤枝處

他緊了緊斗篷，低下頭來喘了口氣。  
大雪正鋪天蓋面的落下來，上山的路還很長，滿眼的白似是沒有盡頭。臂上傷口凍得發麻，倒不是說多疼，反而是他的心口一片滾燙，像是在東海的海濤裡溺斃了多年，如今他終於破出水面，死而復生的疼痛將他拆成無數的碎片，再牢牢的黏在一塊，神魂恍惚，腳底都有些虛浮。

_殿下。_ 列戰英紅著眼圈，緊緊攢著一紙密函。 _林殊的麒麟骨醒來了。_  
剎那間萬物無聲。

麒麟降世擇明君，麒麟骨起異象平。  
千年古木、萬年冰川這樣的靈氣匯集之地往往是神獸下凡托生之處，傳說麒麟骨等同麒麟的骨血父母，然而祂們雖為同生但卻不曾在同一世代出現，歷史異聞中出世的麒麟骨皆隻形單影，彼此如同日升月落。

他張了口但發不出聲音，幾枚小巧的壓花從紙間滑出來，花瓣去了水份近乎透明，帶著幽幽暗香，雪一樣的鋪了一地。  
在林殊死後四年，蕭景琰站在邊境的軍帳裡抖得幾乎要跪下來。  
當年麒麟用全然的信任托出那最柔軟也最致命的秘密，笑彎了一雙眼，說他的麒麟骨是一株長在山巔上的白梅，有著全天下最美的雪色。

十日前蕭景琰站在瑯琊閣門口猶豫了好些時間，才在一旁應門小童好奇的目光下，咬牙將隨密函而來的白梅放進木格，轉身下山等了三天。  
現在他來到錦囊所指的孤山，梅嶺就在不遠處，他抬首望天，或許傷口是惡化了，體內總感到陣陣寒意，但無所謂，他需要一個答案。

蕭景琰五歲那年的冬天下了場百年未遇的大雪，幾尺之外的路都看不見，一連下了十幾天卻未有任何災禍發生，直叫人嘖嘖稱奇。  
放晴後他蹲在路邊捧起一缽雪，還沒來得及細看，積雪一下子在他胖墩墩的掌心裡融了一手。這時他突然靈光一閃，一抬眼就瞧見一頭通體雪白的雄鹿從遠方走來，頭上的角又大又漂亮，背上還馱著個四五歲的娃娃，一步一生花，緩步走到林府門前。  
平凡人家哪裡見過這等光景，一個個屏氣凝神，生怕驚擾了些什麼，只有小小的蕭景琰張大了嘴巴，亦步亦趨地跟在雄鹿身側，想再把那娃娃看清楚些。  
只見雄鹿後踏一步前足跪地，娃娃動作靈巧，腳不點地的越過眾人，一把撲進了從林府走出來的萧溱潆懷裡，額上幼角熠熠生光。

_是麒麟呀！大梁要出明君的啊！_ 百姓們俯身跪拜，歡喜之聲響徹金陵。  
小麒麟原本單名「殊」，為報看照之恩，以萧溱潆為母，林燮為父，是以為「林殊」。梁帝得知消息後更是大喜，麒麟選擇胞妹晉陽作為擇主前的守望者，表示王氣必然存於皇室血脈之中，他日大梁的國運將勢不可擋，遂下旨大赦天下，一時之間舉國歡騰。  
當時蕭景琰並不明白麒麟降世的意義，只覺得那小麒麟生得水靈，在大殿上牽著晉陽姑姑的手也不羞怯，一把嗓子脆生生的很是討喜，教他喜歡得不得了。  
連年豐饒，無災無禍，那像燄火像朝陽的小殊啊，也與蕭景琰如連根手足一般的長大了。  
十年後，林殊伏地叩首，奉蕭景禹為主君。

直到赤焰覆滅，主君死，麒麟亡。

  
「喂，這邊。」清亮的音色在雪中突兀響起，蕭景琰回過神，一把油紙傘在他面前晃了晃，來者蹲踞在石燈籠的台子上，若不是眼瞳形狀狹長非人，看上去不過就是個十來歲的少年。  
興許是麒麟骨身邊的靈獸使者，身法詭譎輕巧，在被雪掩蓋的重重石階上如履平地。而他猶如苦行的僧侶、被魘住的孩童、離水的魚，數了一千零一階，這才踏上一座沒有匾牌的院落門前，無聲無息亦無名。  
少年伸手抽走他的拜帖便溜了個沒影，約莫一盞茶的功夫，一名矇著面紗的女子踏著蓮步前來，領著他走過重重疊疊的黑瓦白牆。一路上靜悄悄的，幾個打掃庭院的家僕也只是遠遠地向他行了禮，太靜了，以至於從百骸深處發出的的鳴響幾乎將他淹沒。

正當他用盡全力專注於調息上時，他們已拐過最後一個轉角，最先到來的是一聲空靈的鈴響，輕輕的敲在他的心口上頭，再隨著騰起的風擦過頰側。  
盛放的白梅間掛著數條尾端繫著銀鈴的白色布幔，那梅樹並不特別高，但蒼勁的樹勢卻猶如一道天上落下的雷，深深的紮根在這山巔上屹立千年。

_是了，_ 他想道， _就是這了。_

影影綽綽間一雙如墨的眼睛從搖曳的布幔間與他遙遙對望，再走近些，只見一個介於少年與青年模樣之間的男子斜臥在盤枝匯集之處，單手枕在耳側，另一手則攢著拜帖落於身前，面容溫潤，白衣銀紋很是雅緻。

「景琰見過先生。」拱手執晚輩禮，耳鳴如浪潮緩緩退去，他垂眼快速地將四周環視了一圈，甚感不解 ——以梅樹為中心燃著不下五、六個火爐，隱約可以聽到星火炸裂聲響，隆冬時節卻暖如初春。

「蕭公子寫得一手好字啊⋯⋯你對麒麟骨了解多少？」麒麟骨撐起身子時未束冠的長髮傾瀉而下，和那雙眼睛同在滿眼雪色中添了一筆濃墨。 _好似那梅樹，_ 蕭景琰暗付， _一道天上落下的雷。_

還未開口，突然那領路的靈獸少年竄出來，將麒麟骨裹進一件大氅，末了還不滿意似的將襟口又攏了攏，蕭景琰不住失笑，那張頗為蒼白的臉孔襯著油光水滑的狐皮顯得年紀更小了些，雖然知道麒麟骨與肉體凡胎不同，但於此情境下稱呼他為先生還是有些奇異。

「略知一二。」  
麒麟骨聞言唔了一聲，垂首折騰起拜帖，幾番折疊，少年蹲在一旁看得很是認真，不一會他攤開掌心展出一隻紙鶴，長長的頸子上還看得見蕭景琰收筆勾勒的痕跡，伸手往空中一拋，那紙鶴竟然如活物撲騰起翅膀，靈獸少年面生歡喜，追著搖搖擺擺的紙鶴跑遠了。

除卻古籍記載，他總喜歡央著林殊給他講述那些神話傳說，叼著禍火的畢方、青丘上多情的狐族、忘川河畔的三生石⋯⋯它們一個個生了血肉，跳進蕭景琰兒時的夢裡，而每當他心焦的問起那些故事是不是真的，對方便彎起天生帶笑的眼睛。  
_麒麟一族不能說謊的，景琰。_

「先生，此次前來拜會，是有一事相求、」  
山風忽起，銀鈴響動連綿不止，麒麟骨側首朝他望來，眉宇間帶著淡淡倦色，眼底靜謐近似悲喜不生。

「林殊死了。」  
麒麟骨的嗓音宛若箭矢百里穿楊擊中他的心窩，雪色搖曳，林殊的笑聲猶在耳邊，蕭景琰卻如墜冰窟——麒麟一族不能說謊，同生的麒麟骨亦然。

他踉蹌跪下，遍地落花在他麻木的碾壓下似雪春融，指間漸染濕意，本以為席捲而來的將會是無法抵禦的痛楚，可迎來的卻是一陣穿堂風，穿過他的身軀掏空血肉，徒留一具空架子留在原地——接到密函時，正是與敵軍交戰最關鍵之際，為此他不惜隻身誘敵以快打快取勝，帶著毒傷、冒著私離軍營的大罪來到這裡——然而儘管他手裡緊緊攢著一絲希望，心中卻隱隱明白，麒麟和麒麟骨從未同時現世，如今也不過是恰恰印證了這句話罷了。

「⋯總叨念著想快些看看你長大的樣子⋯⋯」臂上傳來微溫觸感，隔著衣料輕輕覆在被淬毒箭矢劃開的傷口上，麒麟骨低嘆一聲「今日見了你，林殊可是要恨當年許了願的自己啊。」

蛻變是一把鑿子，一刀一鑿的將皇子將軍甲冑底下的一身傲骨雕鑿出冷硬的模樣，他深深望進蕭景琰的眼底，看見邊疆的風沙與星辰日復一日、年復一年地翻騰不休，看見滾燙的心乘載著困惑悔恨日夜奔流，不過四年，林殊離開後不過四年而已，昔年紅衣少年那灼人的笑意已然不在。

風動鈴響，混沌悉數退去，傷口癒合的感覺像一瓣白梅輕撫，他瞥見麒麟骨收進廣袖的掌心一片焦黑怵目，正欲開口道謝，卻身軀一震，劈手擒住對方的腕骨。

「⋯⋯小殊？」  
只見麒麟骨身周籠著忽明忽滅的淺淺白光，側首為少年，斂下眼睫是青年，勾起嘴角時卻又成了孩童，反反覆覆間盡帶著林殊的影子。

「蕭公子知道我為何這副模樣嗎？」他溫聲問道，蕭景琰聞言不由得一怔。麒麟骨有蘊育之力，化形多為女相，記載中少數的幾個男子也是至陽至剛之形，眼前的先生這般形貌不定、病骨支離，絕非天道所造。

「我想⋯⋯一如小殊不畏殺伐之氣，先生自然不會太規矩。」卸了些抓握的力道，他暗想自己如此踰越恐怕已惹得先生不悅，沒料到麒麟骨竟被他這一句生生逗樂，用一種非常林殊的方式笑了起來，燃盡星光，燦勝千陽。他移不開視線，感到皮肉之下的想念如燎原星火，啃食著他的五臟肺腑，淌流成綿延萬里的江河。

「他們吶、」麒麟骨微微俯身向他靠近，眉眼間盈滿溫柔，襯得森冷語意更像一把緩緩出鞘的刀子「把林殊的魂魄弄得太碎了啊⋯⋯」

蕭景琰忽然就明白了，他怎麼能不明白呢？

當年赤焰大軍攜麒麟揮軍北境本是為了征討率妖獸來犯的大渝，不料一紙密函顛覆了朝局，祈王與林燮被控通敵叛國，那所謂不畏殺伐之氣的護國麒麟，更是大渝派來的邪崇所扮，物證俱在，由懸鏡司首尊親自上呈陛下，駙馬謝玉請命討伐逆賊，瞬息之間風雲色變。  
當他跌跌撞撞地從東海奔回金陵時，一切都已塵埃落定，昔日儲君忠臣皆成禁語，再沒有人敢在明面上提起，列戰英好不容易跟一個在天牢當差的友人打探到消息，句句教他心驚泣血，直至數千個日夜之後仍一字未忘。

赤焰覆滅後，林殊是給泡在血缸裡拉回金陵的，任憑祈王如何呼喚，他就像被抽了魂似的毫無反應。

_⋯允諾你的四海昇平，我怕是不能給了⋯人心莫測⋯帝⋯竟不比尋常人家⋯⋯小殊⋯和我都在這兒了，景琰該怎麼辦⋯⋯——若是苦，就別撐了，走吧。_

麒麟仁善最是畏血，一口氣將斷未斷的吊了四天，天牢裡只有蕭景禹的低喃幽幽迴盪，寒字號實至名歸，到底是涼了誰的心頭血。  
到了第五天接近正午的時候，林殊忽然抽慉起來，四肢上刻滿秘術的鎖鏈鏗鏘巨響，守衛聞聲紛紛奪門而入，只見麒麟猛力仰起頭發出一聲悠長的悲鳴，如投石入湖一圈一圈地往金陵的各個角落散去，飛禽走獸皆受其所召，霎時間哀切痛絕之聲遍傳巷道，扣響了宮牆。

事後眾人才知道，那是晉陽長公主在朝陽殿上自刎了。

  
林殊從那一天開始自眼耳口鼻中滴滴答答地淌出血來，血裡泛著溫潤的金光，落在地上便生了花，一瞬繁盛一瞬凋敝，在須臾間將生老病死走過一回，景象之瑰麗，動人心魄。期間懸鏡司來過幾次，將幾個對邪崇之說心生疑竇的獄卒以共謀罪下了獄，卻拿那滿地的血花一點辦法都沒有，只能把秘術一層層的往上疊加，彷彿如此就能壓住浮動的人心。

而第七天呢，那本是個和煦的日子，風裡都帶著暖意，當時尚未長出狠戾心性的蕭景桓卻在天牢裡凍得直發抖，眼看著皇長兄一身素衣，在一注日光的浸沐下端起了酒杯。

_小殊。_  
林殊聞言先是勾了下手指，接著極其緩慢地爬伏到了門邊，黑鐵製成的鎖鏈壓得他幾乎直不起身，身後地面是拖曳出的大片血痕，花開花謝，他的眼裡湧出了淚。

_人間七苦你已盡數見過，是該回天上去了。_  
祈王被獄中的寒氣傷了肺，嗓音嘶啞難掩蒼涼，聽著林殊因顫抖而帶起的叮噹聲響，他斂目垂首，嘆息落在奪命的酒裡。  
_父不知子，子不知父啊⋯⋯_  
祈王舉杯一飲而盡，皇五子似是不忍般的轉開了視線，而林殊——麒麟跪在層層禁錮中，一如當年認主，左手在前十指交疊，舉臂齊眉彎身低低地伏了下去，便再也沒抬起頭。

「不如我們來做樁買賣吧，靖王殿下。」扶起蕭景琰，他背手後退一步，廣袖翻飛「我替赤焰洗雪、給大梁續命，而你——」  
麒麟骨的樣貌又回到初見，唯有眉目間淡淡的冷意與憐憫留了下來。

「你還我一方太平盛世。」

蕭景琰心頭一動，這番話無疑是給他指了一條兇險無比的路，卻也燒起了他心底蒼白餘燼下的星火。  
朝堂之下暗潮洶湧，一個被放逐邊境的皇子要回到權力中心，甚至走到萬人之上的巔峰，他或許將付出無法想像的代價，動用所有陰謀陽謀，涉足他最痛恨的鬥爭⋯⋯但赤焰的殘血已冷、忠魂未安，先生要的不過是故人本該造就的願景。

那還有什麼好猶豫的呢？

「敢問先生怎麼稱呼？」再執一禮，蕭景琰感到胸口有燄火如浪潮翻捲，數千個日夜過去了，他第一次有著活著的實感。  
麒麟骨迎上他的目光，再次深深的、深深的望進他的眼底，隨後淡淡地笑了起來，抬手折下一枝帶著花苞的白梅向他遞來。

「你會知道的。」

  
「我說，你這戲不會演得太絕了嗎？」  
枝頭上落下一道白影，瑯琊閣少閣主擺著扇子，斜睨了他一眼。

「此番斷了他的念想本來就是我的本意。」蕭景琰走遠了，身影漸漸消失在滿山的雪色之中，他貪戀地眺望，語氣卻近乎無情「畢竟你我都已經知曉結局。」

「⋯⋯嘖、古往今來沒見過哪隻麒麟像你這樣心狠的。」  
「古往今來也沒見過哪隻鳳凰像你這樣豐腴的。」

「哎！你大爺的！」閃過鳳凰扔過來的折扇，他飛身縮回樹下，抬眼看著頂上繁盛搖曳的梅雪。

林殊已經死了，他還活著，但他不能白白活著。當年白梅散盡修為為他續命，忘盡前塵也罷、復仇也罷，無非是不願見麒麟這一縷滿懷憂憤的殘魂墮進妖魔道，生生世世不得安寧。  
而扭轉命數將付出相應的代價，他們都知道，嚐遍了人間七苦之後，他也不會再回到天上了。

  
數年之後，江左盟宗主梅長蘇名動江湖，而在金陵城內宮闕一隅，他拱手作揖，眼底壓著淺淺流光。

「在下蘇哲，參見靖王殿下。」

fin

2016.12.04起筆，2019.07.05完結


End file.
